


Fire In The Stars

by Aylaninxx



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Earth, F/M, Fun, Funny, Hurt, Jedi, Kylo, Love, OC, Ren - Freeform, Sadness, Starwars - Freeform, dark side, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaninxx/pseuds/Aylaninxx
Summary: Phoenix Connor aka "Major" finds herself in a predicament when coming face to face with the one and only Kylo Ren.Will she find her family? Can she fight off the dark side while trying to save the man she loves? Will she get her memories back?Fallow is in this journey with the hotheaded, sarcastic pilot and maybe you just might find out who she really is.Rating- M for mature content, violence, Some language and strong sexual content.DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ITS CHARACTER'S. ALL THAT BELONGS TO ME ARE MY OC's
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
Prologue 

A young boy rolled onto the floor gripping his small satchel off the nightstand. All he could hear where the cries and screams of the other children.   
His breath was harsh and ragged as he could feel the blood dripping down the inside of his tunic. Only 13 years old he could feel the others dying one at a time, but he knew he had to do something. He pushed open the adjacent door to his room and got to his feet.   
"Phoenix come here", he said from across the dark room and a small girl the same age as Nash but much smaller crawled out from under the bed. 

"I'm scared", she said looking at Nash with wide eyes. He didn't t say anything to her but pulled her out the room and down the long hall to a window barely big enough for them to fit through. He quickly broke the window and put the little girl through, then he pulled himself wincing at the pain on his side. 

"Nash, I hear someone coming" she said pulling onto the side of his tunic now. Nash pulled her into his arms sharp pain rush through his body.   
"We have to be quite Phoenix", he said in a raspy whisper. She nodded; she was not stupid the cold night air started to fill with smoke. In the dark of the night with all the power Nash could use he concealed the both of their presence and they escaped boarding an old blue ace model star fighter. 

Nash got in putting phoenix into his lap. It was the only seat, he looked around and switched on the engine. It spat and sputtered a few times before it was at full power.   
Nash knew it would be hard without an astro-droid, but he would manage anything was better then here at the present time.   
They took off jerky and off balance but they where free, he set the starfighter to auto pilot not knowing of any place that would be safe and he closed his weak and tired eyes. Phoenix was already fast asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy woke to shaking and rumbling, they where on a crash course for whatever plant they had stumbled upon, the engines where failing they plummeted to the rock below as he tried everything to level out this old ship. He was just thankful that Phoenix hadn't t woken up from her sleeping state. 

Nash tried everything he could, but the landing was going to happen, and it wasn't going to feel good in the slightest.   
Trying with all his might to pull the nose of the ship up they crashed, and everything went black for Nash. The sun burned Phoenix's face as she woke up someone who she had never seen was starting at her.   
A tall man with a mustache and a scar over his left eyebrow he smiled at her. "Are you alright little one", he asked her, and she nodded sitting up looking around. 

"Where's Nash" Phoenix asked looking back at the mangled ship, she squinted but couldn't see though the thick black smoke.   
"He's gone" the man said, and she looked back to the man "Dead? I see that's why I cant t feel him anymore", she said quietly and then stood up.   
She stumbled; the man picked her up. "Come with me little one I will watch over you" He said softly and started to walk away from the crash sight. Phoenix glanced back one last time and caught a glimpse of a bag that hung on the tree branch the one Nash had with him. 

She concentrated and moved her small hand and the bag obeyed effortlessly. She grabbed it and the next thing was history as she passed out.


	2. MAVERICK

“Dad, we are going to be late. I said from across the yard loading the ice chest into the bed of my rust bucket truck. 

The Green paint chipped off in chucks allowing the rust to show through. “We will be just on time”, he said walking out into the sunlight putting on his ball cap. He pulled his cane from the door and limped over to the truck. 

“You’re worse than me and I’m a girl”, I said laughing pulling my long waist length brown hair though the back of my hat. “All this perfection takes time....Okay”, he laughed while opening the door to the passenger side. I rolled my eyes and started the truck and pressed the window button. 

“Be right back I have to pee” I said with a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes, “now I’m waiting on you” he yelled as I waved my hand dismissively. 

<Meanwhile on the Finalizer>

The sinister Kilo Ren has captured the best resistance pilot from the planet Jakku. “Where is the map” Kylo demand looking at the now bloody Poe. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I don’t have a map” he said back “you do know I can take what ever I want”, as Kylo reached his arm out searching though Poe’s mind fishing for the map. 

Poe was strong but he wasn’t sure how long he could hold on for. Searing pain was shooting through his head. “I see....” Kylo stopped his words. Images of a girl flashed into his mind. 

Who was this girl staring back at him her eyes as green as any forest he had ever seen, a tear feel from her face. The next vision it was her holding her head screaming. He dropped his hand and Poe passed out with no knowledge of what kylo had just seen. “I’ll be back for you” he said walking from the cell. 

Kylo had one thing on his mind now he had to find this girl..... he had felt her power and he needed her, she would be valuable to the cause of the first order

~~~~ Back on earth~~~~~ 

I took a deep breath and swallowed a handful of waterfrom the sink with a couple ibuprofens. That pain was all too familiar. 

I looked at myself in the mirror my bright green eyes reflected back at me. I fixed my hat put a smile on my face and walked back to the truck trying to ignore the now splitting headache. 

“I can’t believe you still haven’t fixed the AC”, my dad said shacking his head and fanning himself with his hand dramatically. “To busy”, I laughed, and we headed down the dirt road to the Fourth of July party. 

I pulled up slowly and backed in. I walked around to pull the ice chest down Andy yelled from across the street. “Major”, I looked up to my childhood friend and coworker. “Andy”, I said looking at his as he saluted me then jogged across the road.

“I’ll carry that for you” he pulled it off the tailgate with a grunt. “How on earth did you carry this and load it up by yourself,” he gave me a look “How about we don’t call me by my rank today and I’ll tell you my secrets”. I said laughing as he was struggling with the weight. 

“What did you pack in this dam box”�, he grunted again shifting the weight. “Oh, you know rocks, cement bricks maybe a couple hammers”, I said thinking about all the beer I was told to bring. “Well it feels like it”, he said as we walked into his back yard. Only house for miles with a decent pool. “Hello sir”, Andy said to my father. “Hello Andy, how is my favorite son I never had” , 

“Oh, you know slaving away at work”, he eyed me, and I looked to the sky pretending I didn’t hear anything. “You must work for a tyrant”, my father said, and I elbowed him. 

“I’m just saying the truth”, he laughed at me. Andy pulled three beers from the ice chest and handed one to my father then offered me one. 

“No thank you”, I said looking at the can. “Oh, come on Major you’re not always on the clock you know”, he said taking a rather large galp from his can. 

My father eyed me; he remembers perfectly clear on what happen the first time I had alcohol. “Regardless of not working I don’t drink plus who will look after you when your praying to the porcelain gods” , I said trying to ignore the fact that he keeps using my rank as my name. 

Thinking back to when Andy and I first graduated boot camp and had out first mission. Then to the day I was promoted to Major in the United States Air Force Combat Jet pilot. Andy was my Frist Lieutenant, I turned to see our other friends started to show up. 

Mitch Perkens second lieutenant and his wife and there two kids. “Major”, Mitch said saluting me. “I swear if all of you salute me every time, we see each other I’m trading you all in for new friends”. I grabbed a chair for my father to sit. 

He is also military, US Marine but now medically retired he lost both legs in Iraq when his convoy was blown off and sill managed to save half his crew. 

Time had passed and the whole backyard was full of our closest friends and families Andy was currently drunker than a skunk with the other guys playing chicken in the pool. 

I would just shoot them with a water gun in the face every time they cheated. 

A weight seem to pull at my chest, I looked around but couldn’t see anything it didn’t hurt but it was most uncomfortable. 

Again, it pushed down on my soul. ‘What on earth,’ I though looking up to the now darkening sky. “Phoenix”, my Dad said looking at me form his third plate of food. “I have a bad feeling,” I said looking down at my now shacking hands. When all our phones started to ring. 

An eerie silence came over the party, Todd Rogers and I answered our phones, “Major Conner”, I said listing to the information that was being given to me at top speed. 

“Copy sir understood”, Todd and I said at the same time and then looked at each other. “Let’s go boys time to fly”, Todd said kissing his wife, Todd was captain of my group so basically, I’m his boss and he’s everyone else’s boss. 

“I love you daddy”, I said and he kissed my forehead, everyone was making their way to their cars. “I can fit three, Andy and Mitch you can ride with me” I said looking at the two, they nodded and mitch took my keys. 

“The house will be open for everyone to stay tonight please make yourself at home”, Andy said stumbling around. He was going to hate me today.

“Phoenix”, my dad called to me one more time reaching into his pocket and pulled out a gold locket. It was oddly shaped with some weird blue symbols all over it. 

“What is that” , I said putting it on. “It’s your past and your future,” he said looking at me and nodding and I knew what he meant. I jumped into the truck and let mitch drive. I spun the locket between my fingers.

A different kind of darkness fell over the sky like the kind of darkness that no light could penetrate. The Thundering of jet engines rang thought he sky as I looked up from passenger side of the truck window. 

There was something up there, but it was too dark and too high to see, but I could feel it. Again, the pressure returned and this time it felt like it was pulling my inside out. I leaned forward hoping it would take some of the weight off, I shut my eyes tightly. ‘What is wrong with me’. 

I looked up and instead of seeing the highway I was looking at the clouds with the sun setting off to the west and then with a quick whoosh I was in space millions of stars surrounded me. I could hear someone breathing it was a mechanical breath, “Who are you?” I jumped my vison coming back. 

“Ouch”, Andy said looking at me rubbing his arm. “What you do that for?”

“I’m sorry, I think.... “ I paused for a moment “I was daydreaming, or I fell asleep...You know that falling feeling,” I said pushing the bill of my hat up so the wind could dry my sweat. “ 

Where ya’ll headed this evening. A blond man said standing in his police uniform, I pulled my ID from my back pocket. “Major Conner,”

“my apologies ma’am didn’t recognize you.” the men said stuttering over his words then saluted me. I returned the salute this time. “All five of these cars are with me as well.“ I said pointing he nodded.“That will do soldier”, I said with a smile and a small wave. 

“I don’t know why you do that”. 

“What”? I asked looking at Andy. “You know you look at any guy and they get all flustered and end up with their foot in their mouth” he laughed. 

“I do no such thing” 

\---- 

I quickly dressed into my fight suite. It was time to disappoint my best friend. I could hear him yelling form the other locker room. I walked from the dressing room and flipped though my paperwork I handed the rest of it to Todd. 

“Alright men we have two unconfirmed aircrafts just a few miles out from here. We are to eliminate any threat. Do you understand” they all yelled in unison. 

“Yes ma’am”, I looked to Andy he was flushed and had a fat smile on his face. “Mouse”, I called him by his call sign. “Major”, he said hiccupped once and winked. “Mouse your grounded and will remain on fight deck until you are cleared by medical.” I said he glared at me about to protest. “Yes ma’am”, he said saluting again. I nodded to the men and he put his hand back to his side. 

“Reaper at the ready”, Todd said his call sign though the mic, “Copy that Reaper,” I said finishing my check out as the ground crew gave me the go ahead. “Fire Bird ready”, I said looking forward. “Copy fire bird,” Mitch stated quietly. 

“Dallas is a go”, Mitch stated again. “Mouse do you copy”, I said looking across the flight deck. “Loud and clear you’re a go for takeoff”. 

I could hear the anger in his voice. Our F-18 Super hornets took off, the thunderous sound was deafening. We where air born in seconds. “Let’s go get them boy’s” I said as we flew into the night. 

The sound of the jets was deafening.My crew had only ever trained a handful of night fights but never had they experienced the thrill of flying practically blind. “A black air craft on your six Dallas”, Reaper said through our mics. 

“What in the would is that” Reaper said 

“I’m closest to Dallas” I maneuvered my jet with ease to line up a shot. Something was weighing heavy on me like an invisible force. I took my placed behind the black oddly shaped air craft when suddenly it dived down towards the ocean. 

“Another one”?, Dallas said but this time it looks gray with orange the was traces of fire coming from one of the engines. “I’m going after it”, I said nose diving to fallow the black craft that was firing at the gray one. 

“Fire bird, stand down we need to regroup”, Reaper said in my ear concern laced in his voice. 

“I have the shot”, I said starting to fire on the unknown aircraft. The black ship easily dodged all my shots, rolling and diving in the air while still firing upon the other aircraft. “The other aircraft has been hit it’s going down,” 

Dallas said when the black aircraft turned on us. 

“Split up” , I yelled pulling up on the yoke the jet to climb. “I have been hit,” reaper said, engine failure. “I have to turn back.” 

“Copy Reaper we are ready for you”, mouse said though the mic. “Fire Bird, don’t engage”, Dallas said but the radio traffic turned to static due to the fact that we were now dodging mountain peaks. 

“Dallas”, I said though the mic but I had not response. “Where is that dam thing at”, I was trying to squint into the darkness. “I.....” static cut through that radio “down”. My heart sank at the only word I could hear clearly. Then a bright explosion caught the corner of my eye. “Gosh dam-it”, I yelled pulling off my head seat throwing it in frustration. 

I dropped the jet to a lower altitude hoping it was be harder for the unknown aircraft to maneuver or track. “Fire bird return to base.” Jack said this time though the speaker of the jet.

“Can you hear me, Fire bird return now that’s an order from General Morison” mouse said broken.“Mouse?” I said but no response and the split second I caught sight of the shiny black craft in front of me. 

I locked on, do or die right? Taking as many shots as possible when the ship rolled left and fired at me, I pulled hard on the jet going for a dive. 

“Come on you big cow dive” I yelled at the jet. Alarms around me started to ring. “Crap,” total engine loss. The yoke was ripped from my bands I was now in a death spiral. “If you can hear me, I’m going down... I repeat full engine failure. Sorry boys and god speed.”, then pulling hard on the orange tab in front of me and was ejected from the cockpit of the jet. 

—————-

I couldn’t t see anything when the parachute caught what I was hoping was a tree. I unclipped myself from the jet seat slipping from the seat and tumbling the short distance to the not so soft floor. 

“Ughh”.... I grunted this is just my luck. I looked down at what was supposed to be my tracking device. It was smashed to bits. “Great, even better”, I huffed sharp stinging pain in my side.“Ouch”, I said touching the tender area, warm liquid met my hand. Then there was something hard what I could only imagen was a sharp piece of stick sticking only a few inches out of my side.   
  


I awoke to a pale blue light shining though the canopy of the tall trees. I grimaced at the pain radiating though my body. 

“Ouhhh”�, I grunted softly rolling on to my un-injured side getting up on my hands and knees. I sucked in a sharp breath and then pushed myself from the ground brushing off what leaves where stuck to me. My long brown hair was in a side braid now fizzy andcaked with dirt and twigs. 

I looked around the small clearing of trees. The crunching of leaves caught my attention. I squinted in the direction my eyes still slightly unfocused. I pulled my gun off my drop leg and pulled back loading a bullet into the chamber. 

“I know your there”, I said not seeing anymore, or some odd reason I could feel this person’s presence like two magnets drawn to each other. It almost felt like it would pull me right off my already unstable feet. 

“Who are you”, the voice was deep electronic. There in front of me stood what I was assuming was a man wearing all black, even his face was covered by a black mask of some kind. 

˜I thought comic-con was in May not July”, I said to myself trying to find some humor in all this. “I said tell me who are you”�, he said again In a more demanding tone this time. “Take another step and I’ll shoot you”, I yelled pointing my gun at him. 

He stepped forward showing me that he had no intention of listening to me. “Stop”, I yelled stepping forward, a sharp pain radiated though my gut and down my leg my knees buckled. Binging me to the floor sucking in a deep breath as my kneecap hit a rock. 

My gun fell to the floor as I caught myself with my hands. The masked man was now feet from me he waved his hand like some wizard my body became erect with my hands at my said my knees still planted half on the damp soil and one knee still in a rather large rock. 

My eyes widen, this man was like me. “Who are you”, he said again. “Major Air Force fighter pilot 1st squadron” I said it was hard to speak the power was weighing on my chest. 

“Your name”, he said walking closer. “Major” I said again not wanting to give my real name. “Interesting, he said. I could only assume he was looking me over. 

A loud shot was heard through the bush as a man broke through the tree line he was rambling on about us being on his land.I quickly realized that the man was speaking French. 

“Arrêtez!” I yelled. “Monsieur, vous devez partir d'ici, ce n'était pas sûr!” I looked at the masked man who was still facing me. “laisse la tranquille! qui êtes vous?” The French man pointed his rifle at the masked man and for a split second I wasn’t going to stop him. 

Something inside of me sparked at that moment with a whirl-wind of emotions I became dizzy. “Arrêtez!” I yelled and then my body broke free of the mans hold and I through my hand out stopping the bullet mid flight. 

“As I thought” the mechanical voice said with almost a weir amusement. My vision went black. 


	3. Deep Sh$& I mean space

Kylo Ren’s POV 

I prepared the ship for light speed. After placing Major down on the co-pilots seat. She was looking rather pale. 

I flipped a few switches and we where on our way back to the finalizer. I got up from the seat and pulled off my helmet. I picked up the girl with ease and cared her to the back of the ship and laid her down on the small cot. 

I pulled off her vest looking thing. There was a bloody rip on the right of her green t-shirt. I pulled it up looking at the stick that was protruding out of her side. It was small but still bleeding I pulled it out and poured the small vile of blue liquid over the wound. 

The skin around started to smoke and close. I wrapped it quickly as she started to wake,He eyes open but she didn’t say anything she just looked around. 

Phoenix’s Pov

I looked at the man in front of me realizing he no longer had the mask on, he was handsome dark black hair that hung down. His brown eyes looked wary. 

He tuned form me, stopped reached of something in the doorway and through it back at me. “Cover your self up, and if you can stand come to the front” he then walked away as I sat up. Looking down at my now ripped shirt. I pulling it off and replaced it with a rather tight fitting black long sleeve shirt.

It had the feeling of under-armor. I noticed my side had been wrapped up. I got up slightly unsteady.My body was weak as I made my way to the front the strange ship. 

I plopped myself into the seat next to him he didn’t look at me. “What is your name” I asked quietly my voice raspy. 

I tried to clear my throat. He still didn’t speak to me. “Fine,” I said looking forward as the widows shown nothing but white streaks flying past us. 

“What the” I said not really caring if I annoyed him. I got up to stand closer to the window.I was quite confused but oddly something was comforting about this whole mess. 

He continued with the silent treatment for what felt like ever. Until the silence was broken. “Sit down” he said he voice was deep cutting through the silent air. 

I sat down when my body was jerked forwarded and i watch intently at what he was doing remembering every bottom that he touched. ‘I could fly this no problem’ I thought look back out the window. 

The light streaks moved away and with that left us in what I now knew as space, I had never been to space but I saw it in pictures many of times. 

I rather small speck of something in the distance started to come into view and what I thought was small was actually extremely large in size. It looked like an aircraft carrier. 

The man that still remained nameless placed his helmet back on and tuned to look at me. “You are my prisoner, you will obey what I say or it will be your life”, he sounds slightly more threatening with the mask. 

“Yeah, yeah what ever”, I said with a board dismissive look. “Do you feed prisoners? Or am I to starve to death first?” I asked but I had no response from him. “Starve, got it” he landed the ‘spaceship’ I mentally air quoted. I thought back to an episode of star track. 

He pulled me from the chair as I yanked my arm out of his grasp. “I’m not going anywhere trust me, I don’t even know where here is so don’t man handle me”. I said the door open and he pushed me out of the ship. 

Looking up their was a well dressed man in uniform with redish hair. I half thought there was going to be Aliens. “Kylo Ren, what is the meaning of this” he looked me over.I couldn’t help but smirk at the name. 

To the side of the high ranked official i assumed there were people dressed in all white. Holding guns. “She is my prisoner. Do I make myself clear.” He said and I glared to my left back at him. “Resistance scum?” The red head said looking more disgusted. 

“I am assuming” kylo said and I grunted. “ what is the resistance?” I asked before being cuffed and escorted away from kylo ren. “Come along spy” the officer said then stopped when something beeped. 

“Take her to cell block 3 and keep her

guarded at all times. Do I make myself clear?.” 

“Yes general Huxs” they all said in unison. “Aye aye Captain” I said dramatically dripping with sarcasm as I lifted both hand that where now cuffed and gave a half ass salute. 

He eyed me enraged for a moment, but turned swiftly in his heals and left I was then push towed the long hallway. We made a left right and another left. When we came to a set of doors and they opened and we got in the two men pushed me into the elevator. 

We stopped on the next floor when the door open and another man in white was escorting another prisoner by the looks of it. He was worse off. I looking to my right and the man was looking right at me. 

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever when he raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. I smiled and nodded back, when Iturned and kick my leg out knocking my two escorts into each other. 

I swiftly kicked on in the face and the other prisoner shot the second one as he reached for his gun. I went to throw myself at the other guy when the man caught me. 

“Wooh, no he’s with me. He’s helping me escape come with us I’ll take you to safety I’m with the resistance.” He said talking rather quickly I backed up from him. 

I nodded and the unknown helper undid my restrains. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron” he said smiling at me and giving me a once over. “Major”, I said looking at him, he looked confused. “Rank?” I nodded skeptically looking at Poe but something deep down told me I could trust this man. “Pilot” I said pointing to myself. 

“Same” he said blushing “okay now that we are all acquainted can we get off this dam ship” the other guy who was with us said. “Yeah okay” we got off the next floor and he pushed us in the direction that we needed to go. 

“These fighter only fit two” our rescuer said. “I’ll sit on the floor” I said quietly as we rounded the corner. “You can sit with me” Poe said with a side eye glance. 

“Pass” I said and he pouted. “Come” Poe was cut off when we where pushed to the side and snuck into one of the odd looking ships. “I’ve always wanted to fly on of these.” Poe said sliding into the chair.The other guy pulled off his helmet and slid into the other seat and he was right their was not enough room I was squished between the two seats. 

“Lets go”, I said yelling at the boys. “What’s your name?”I ask the kid who was under the white helmet “FN-2187” he said looking back at Poe and I. 

“Finn,” Poe yelled as we broke free and jetted off into space. The heavy feeling my chest being pulled back to the ship. I took a deep breath and ignored the feelings 

“I will find you” the mechanical voice said in my head making me jump. We dodged other ships with a couple near misses until being hit what felt like a bomb. We where now spiraling out of the air. “Hang on to something” Poe yelled looking back at me. 

“Not again” I said bracing myself for impact. 


	4. What in the Jakku

Finn and I walked for what seemed like a life time. “Water” he kept chanting. I pulled my shirt off and rapped it around my head leaving me with a bloody tank top that was ripped from my last crash. 

“If you keep thinking about it... you will only be more thirsty”, I said squinting and tying the shirt around my head. It felt like we where back in Iraq, but I’m sure I was a long ways from that place.

“Finn look” I said what was probably about 2 more hours of walking. I pointed to the small little village if you could even call it that. “We are saved” he said looking at me. “I have to find a bb unit” I looked at him confused “it’s a droid, Poe” he paused the pain of saying his name. “He said it has a map and we need to get it back to the resistance” 

“A map of what?” 

I said sliding down the sand hill “a map to Luke skywalker” 

“Who”?I said still confused “I don’t know some Jedi guy, thought he was a myth” Finn helped me back up at the bottom of the hill. “It sounds like a familiar name” I said mostly to myself but who was I kidding I had never been anywhere other the great state of Texas. 

————————

“Are you done, that’s absolutely disgusting”, I said looking at him incredulously. “I mean I’m thirsty but not that thirsty.”Looking at the weird beast thing that was also drinking from the watering hole. I couldn’t even begin to describe the smell coming off the water. 

We stood under a canopy when Finn grabbed my arm. “What”? I said and he pointed at a girl fighting off some stuff thugs and with her was a small circular robot looking thing. “I’m assuming that is the droid thing your looking for” I said when the girl saw us and started running after us. 

“Why are we running away from her” I said when the girl stepped out from the tent that was in front of us. She hit Finn hard in the chest. “Hey lets all just get along now”, I said putting my hands up. The girl looked at me. 

The droid started to make noise and to my astonishment I understood what it was saying. “Poe didn’t make it”, I said kneeling down to the droid. “I’m sorry”, I apologize. 

“He’s on a mission and needs to return to his base for the resistance”, Finn said looking at Rey. “The resistance?” She said “Your with the resistance?” She looked at me then to Finn. 

“Yes I’m.... we are with the resistance” said getting up brushing himself off I shot him a sideways glare. “The map he has leads to Luke Skywalker” Rey gasped “Skywalker?” She whispered. 

“So it’s important that we find a ship”, he said looking at her then at me with hopeful eyes. “Ah..ha yeah.. yep totally a ship” I said looking back outside. 

“Guys, we have company” I looked to Finn who grabbed Rey’s hand and ran out of the tent. “Let go of me,” she said pulling away and running in front of Finn “come on bb-8” she said and I followed after them. 

“Now we are being shot at is their a gun anywhere around here” I yelled ducking. “Blaster”, Finn corrected me. “Okay, a blaster”, I said rolling my eyes. The same dark presence fell upon my chest and we started to run again towards a ship when I spotted the masked man. 

I wants going to make it but I would make sure to save Finn, Rey and BB-8. I stopped running and turned to look at Kylo Ren. “You found me” I said putting my hand on my hip, pulling my shirt from my head and dropping it to the ground. 

“ I said I would didn’t I” he said darkly. “Took you long enough” I said placing a hand on my hip “Major lets go!” Finn yelled at me. “Go! I’ll be fine!” I said looking back at him. “I’ll Save you I promise!” He said getting into the ship. 

Kylo raised his hand up as I copied him, I was going for the black thing on his belt. It flew off his belt and was suspended in midair. He was concentrating very hard on that small item. His other hand flew up and I started to move across the sand. “Crap” 

My concentration broke and I was as flung forward into Kylo the black object retuning to his hand as it ignited and he brought it to my throat the red glow blazing into my eyes the heat coming off the blade was extremely hot. 

“I am more powerful then you. Don’t try to fight it.” The light disappeared and I was let go coughing rubbing my neck. He grabbed onto my upper arm and dragged me through the sand and back to his ship. 


	5. Flux compositor, transmitters?

“What are you doing” I said walking to the front of his ship wear he was preparing to land. “What does it look like I’m doing” he said his mask no longer on. “A really bad job at flying. You know I’m really tired of crashing as of lately.” I said sitting down and brushing the hair from my face. My hands locked in big white cuffs again. 

“I’m not crashing”, he said frustrated. He set the ship down with a thud and I almost fell over. “Umm.. hummm.” I said rolling my eyes.“We need to find part for the ship or we will never make it back to the finiellizer” 

“What a name say that ten times fast for me will yeah”, I said then holding my hands up to him as we came to were I was standing. 

“Not a chance”, he tried walking past me. “I promise on my honor I will not run away” I said clapping my hands together. “I never brake my promise’s” 

Kylo looked at me, “Fine, try anything and you will be punished” he undid the hand restraints. “At least take me to dinner first” I said under my breath. “What?” He said looking back at me. 

“Nothing”, I said rubbing my wrists. “Come, we need to find you something other then that to wear” he opened the door of the ship. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” I said looking down at my uniform. It really was a mess now. “You look like the resistance, and this planet is fist order supporters if they see you they will most likely kill you.” He walked out I followed behind him. 

The planet was hot and muggy like Florida in August. I was instantly sweating again. A beeping noise was coming from Kylo. 

He pull the same device that general hux’s had. “Yes”, he said holding the side down like a radio, “There is a shipment at the capital building that needs to be brought back”, Kylo rubbed his face. “Fine”

“What is that thing called?” I asked pointing to radio that he was now put away. He eyed me for a moment. “A transmitter?” 

“Of course it is”, I sad sarcastically. “Well let go then” I said walking forward. “Where are you going?” He asked crossing his arms but something other then his angry expression rested on his face. 

“where ever you buy stuff at,” I looked back at a now amused Kylo Ren. He pointed his gloves finger in the other direction. “Lead the way then?”I said glaring at him. He placed his helmet on. 

We had been walking well over a couple hours at this point. I’m sure i smelled of something other then roses from the about of sweat coming off my body. “I need food”, I said thinking of the last thing I ate and that was well over a day ago. “Aren’t you hot in that”, I said looking back up to the sky it was like the sun never moved. 

We stopped to rest in a shaded area, Kylo pulled off his mask. He didn’t look like he even broke a sweat. “Don’t bother with trying to keep track of the time here” he said not looking at me. “Huh?” I said looking back at him. I put my hand down from shielding my eyes. 

“Their are three suns on this plant it will never move or get dark” he said matter of factly. “Oh, well isn’t that lovely”, was all I could manage to say. 

———— 

We arrived into what I was assuming was the city but instead of tall building made of glass and steel these building where very large dome shape hobbit holes made from bricks. 

We walked into a rather smaller looking building that was filled with shops and carts. The carts sold sweets to tech stuff I didn’t know anything about. “Find something to wear” Kylo handed me something thick and silver. “Is this supposed to be a credit card?” I said taking it. “I don’t know what you mean” he said looking down at me I was very short to his 6’2. A whole 5’2 and some sass staring back at him. 

“Okay how do I use it?” I said and he let out a deep mechanical sigh, “Come” he said as we walked to a clothing shop. He handed the cardto the lady who had horns sticking out the top of her head. She was very tan almost red in color. Her horns where a dark brown almost tree looking that twisted backwards like ram horns. she took the card from Kylo and nodded bowing slightly to him. I snorted and then turned quickly around so he couldn’t see my face. 

“Come” she said with a thick ascent. “Sure, why not”, I said fallowing the horned lady. “Maybe she will eat me and make it quick”. 

“I don’t particularly like the taste of human flesh” she said with a smile but a nice chicken here and their I wouldn’t mind. I stumbled over my feet as we went down stairs. “I’m sorry did you just read my mind”, I asked ducking under a low hanging beam. 

“Don’t need to read it when your screaming at me”, she said quite amused. “You have a lot of stuff on your mind child” she said looking back at me as she unlocked the door. 

“Let’s just say it’s been a long two days”, I said rubbing my temples we walked in the what was her small house. She through a towel at me. “Shower you will feel better,” pointed to the small archway I walked through and down a hall to the last door. 

——————— 

I opened the door with a towel on and nothing else. “Come child”, she said beckoning me the living room which also look like her bedroom. She was throwing stuff at me. “Go dress I’m sure it should all fit.” She said waving me away. 

I walked from the bathroom back to the living room everything fit perfectly. Long sleeved black shirt with what felt like leather leggings. To top it all off was a long sleeved ankle length light weight jacket with a hood. ‘Hottest planet practically and I’m in long sleeves and all black 

“How did you? You know what, never mind I rather not know”. I said as she shove a pair of boots in my hand. 

I put them on, I could walk in heels no problem but I wasn’t my first choice. “Your quite short” she said rubbing her chins “ahhh... thank you”. I said sarcastically. “The woman on this planet at very tall so I’m trying to help you blend in” she said laughing. 

“Well I appreciate you”, I said then she gestured for me to sit and she bushes my hair out. She Braided my hair quickly one large fish braid down the middle. Two small French braids on ether side. She complimented me on my long hair, I smiled and thanked her.

We walked back up the stairs and into the store front where Kylo was leaning on the wall the lady handed me back the card. Pulling me down to her level. 

“No charge, a little welcome gift”, she said then shoved a bag into my hand. “Thank you”, I embraced her into a tight hug. “You will find answers”, she whispered into my ear. I nodded. I didn’t know what she was talking about but I’m sure it would all work out in the end. 

————————

We walked into another building this one was twice the size of the shopping center. “May I help you?” The lady who had green skin outlined by floral looking designs. Her yellow eyes where big her hair so blond it almost looked white. She had to be at least 7’8 tall looking down at us. 

“If she picked me up, she could break me in half”, I thought trying to keep my mouth closed so I wasn’t gawking at her. “One room, and notify senator Ari I have arrived.” He said the lady nodded typing quickly. 

I stepped closer to Kylo so that we where touching and whispered to him so the green 

Amazonian woman wouldn’t wear me “One room are you kidding me?” He didn’t answer me but grabbed the keys and we heading down Stairs to our room. This was a weird planet for sure. 

The room was not big the bed was rather small maybe a queen size. Their was a large bathroom. Shower bathtubs the whole ten yards but lacked in luster. 

“Your sleeping on the couch” I said falling down onto the bed which was surprisingly extremely soft. Kylo removed his helmet and placed it on the only table in the whole room. He picked up a small book that lay next to the helmet. Flipped through the back of it. 

My eyes where starting to become heavywhen someone knocked. He went to grab his helmet, I slid off the and opened the door so that my body blocked the whole view of Kylo. “May I help you?” I asked smiling another similar looking alien was at the door. “Please Inform your master that Senator Ari will be waiting in the restaurant. 

“I will, thank you” I said nodding my head and the alien did the same tuned and walked away. I closed the door softly. “You get that”, I said eyeing him. At this point he had his helmet back on. “I did”, 

“I’m not your slave”, I said following out the door. “You are my prisoner though”, he said with out looking at me. “I’m sounds more like a slave by the second rather then being kidnapped” I said looking over my shoulder. “Don’t get any bright ideas, I don’t do windows”. 

“You don’t do windows”, he said looking at me. “Yeah you know cleaning stuff”, I said gesturing my hand in a circular motion. “You are weird”, He turned back around. “Thank you, I take that as a compliment”, I said and placing a hand on my chest “you have not been kidnapped ether”, he continued 

“You willingly came to me”, he said “I willing sacrificed my freedom so that people could live yes”, I said

“They will die soon”, he said stoping to look at me. “We will hunt down the trader and the scavenger girl”, he said stepping closer to me. I stepped back hitting the wall of the hallway he leaned in placing one hand above my head. I stared at him with no intent of showing intimidation it was a lot easier when he was in his mask anyways. Kylo’s other hand raised up and pushed the circular button next to me opening the elevator door.

He pushed off the wall and walked in, my heart was in my throat. I swallowed hard and continued inside. 

We sat down at a table, “eat something” he said as he paced his hands in his lap waiting I pulled the menu open and looked. “What the hell is all this” I whispered mostly to myself. It wasn’t in English that was for sure. 

I looked over at Kylo, “can you do your slave afavor and order me something. I’d really appreciate that”, I slid the menu back to him he looked down at it “can you not read?” He asked me. I half wanted to slap him. “Yeah I can actually, but not what ever this is”, I waved my hand over the menu”

“Galactic basic”, he said referring to the writing. “Yeah sure what ever you say” I said trying to understand it. “Order this and this” he said quietly.

“I nodded, you better not be trying to poison me.” I said with a smile just then another very tall green alien walk to our table and pulled out a seat. To my surprise a rather short man sat down with very pale skin. He was human and quite round in the mid area. 

“Pleasure, General Huxs notified me this morning that you would be here picking up supplies from us”, he said sounding please. “We will ensure that the cargo makes it to him as soon as our ship if fixed”. 

I had a feeling that what ever was going on with the transaction was mostly illegal, but who knows I really didn’t know much of anything going on as of late. 

The two of them finished there discussion as my food arrived. It looked like rice and some kind of meat it wasn’t much food but at least it was something. ‘What I wouldn’t give to have barbecue or a cheese burger.’ I thought taking a bite. 

To my surprise it tasted wonderful, I finished quickly and my water that was extremely cold though no ice was ever present in the cup. “Come”, he said standing. I whipped my mouth off and thanked the waiter. “Now where are we going?” I asked as I walked faster to keep up with him. “To get parts for the ship”, 

“What are we looking for?” I asked as he slowed down. “Hyperdrive fuel cell” he said looking down the street and turing abruptly. “So a flux compositor got it.” I said pulling the hood of my jacket up so the sun was no longer blazing down upon me. 

—————

Back in the hotel room, I rummaged through the bag looking at what was given to to me by the shop owner. Basically just a change of cloths but a very nice pair of black knee high boots this time where flat. 

Kylo has been gone for at least two hour so I took the time to unbraided my hair and take a bath. I played through the event of the last few days, sadness weighed in my heart. 

I stood up from the bath wrapped a towel around me. Drying off I pulled on the green robe that hung in the bathroom. It felt of silk the sleeves where black flower lace all the way to my wrists I walked from the bathroom and looked out the windows it was still bright outside but no one was walking around and I was overly tired. 

I snooped around the room till finding something to drink, I opened the bottle. The smell was of cherry pie, it smelt so amazing I tasted it. The flavor was sweet and a hit of spice. I sat on the couch with the bottle and the book that Kylo had picked up from earlier. 

Once again I couldn’t read anything inside this dam book. Symbols I couldn’t make out. I flipped to see pictures of anything but nothing made any scene to me. I through the book on the bed and drank some more. 

———————

“Major”, someone was shacking me. “Major”, they said again as I frowned. “Five more minutes”, I said rolling over. “Open your eyes”, I did so the room was dark and Kylo wasleaning over me his hair falling forward. 

“What wrong?” I asked looking around around their was stuff knocked all over. The room looked like we had been robbed. I looked down still in the bath rob. My shoulder had slipped out exposing my tan skin . I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. 

Then my head was pounding. “What?” I held onto my head. “Did you drink all of this”, he said looking slightly amused. Holding up the empty bottle. “Yeah, I guess why?” 

“That is some really strong wine”? He said putting the bottle back down. “Oh, no” I said sitting up more looking around. “I did this”, I said looking horrified. 

Kylo simply nodded, “I’m sorry”, I said quickly “Did I hurt you?” I tried to get up. He pushed me back down. “Just lay there”, he said taking his hands off my bare skin quickly his hands where extremely warm on my cold skin. 

His expression was unreadable. “You cannot control your powers, but I will teach you to”, he said standing up. “You will stand with me” he said sounding slightly smug. “Stand with you?” I asked looking at him confused. “Against the resistance, I will train you in the ways of the dark side and you will understand”. He said I noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shit, his muscles where very prominent. 

“Go back to sleep we will be leaving in the morning for the finalizer. Then we will begin your training”. He said laying back down on the bed. I was so confused their was no way I was able to go back to sleep now. What was to happen to me? 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note 
> 
> Hello everyone!!  
> Just wanted to stop in and give a thanks to all my readers!!!  
> Would love your support.  
> Will be posting another chapter every Monday and Wednesdays so just sit tight and keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times. It's going to be a bumpy ride.  
> Like, show some love in the comments. Share with your Star Wars fans!!!! 
> 
> Thank you  
> MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU


End file.
